In general, the invention relates to quick-release bicycle axles which allow a bicycle wheel to be removed quickly and easily and, in particular, to quick-release bicycle axles which are configured to deter theft.
Quick-release bicycle axles are well known in the art. In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a quick-release axle 10 supports a hub H for rotation about the axle 10. Spokes (not shown) extend from the hub H to the rim of the wheel and support the wheel, as is generally known. The axle 10 is threaded at one end 12 and an end cap 14 is threaded onto the threaded end 12.
A quick-release cam mechanism is provided at the opposite end of the axle 10. Although a number of different configurations are known in the art, previously known quick-release axles tend to operate on the same general principle. Specifically, locking lever 18 is used to rotate a shaft 20 which passes through an aperture in the end of the axle 10, which is enclosed within end cap 22. The shaft 20 has a cam surface such that rotating the locking lever 18 and hence the shaft 20 "pulls" the axle 10 further into end cap 22. This causes the inner surfaces 24 and 26 of the end caps 14 and 22, respectively, to bear against the supporting tangs 28 of the bicycle fork and squeeze the tangs together slightly to secure the wheel to the fork. (Bearing elements (not shown) disposed between the ends of the hub H and the fork tangs 28 permit the hub to rotate about the axle 10.)
Because quick-release axles are so easily and quickly removed, a number of theft-deterrent mechanisms have been developed and are known in the art. Known theft-deterrent mechanisms all generally work by preventing the cammed actuator from being turned --either by limiting the range of motion of the locking lever 18 or by removably positioning a pin or other blocking means in the shaft 20 to prevent rotation --or by preventing access of the locking lever or an equivalent device to the shaft 20.